deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Fievel, Olivia and 101 Dalmatians
Fievel, Olivia and 101 Dalmatians is a FievelXOlivia and PurpleBeauty97 deviantART version of 101 Dalmatians. Quotes :Medusa: through the door OLIVIA, darling! :Olivia: How are you? :Medusa: gleefully Miserable, darling, as usual. Perfectly wretched! :Medusa: When can the puppies leave their mother? Two weeks? Three weeks? :Fievel: Never. :Medusa: What? :Fievel: but firmly stands his ground We're not selling the puppies. Not a single one. Do you understand? :Medusa: Olivia, is he serious? I really don't know Fievel. :Olivia: Well, Ms. Medusa, he seems... :Medusa: Surely he must be joking! :Fievel: firmly No, no, no, I mean it. You're not getting one. Not one. And that's...final. :Medusa: Why, you horrid man! You... you... All right. Keep the little beasts for all I care. up the check Do as you like with them. Drown them! the pieces of ripped check paper at Fievel But I warn you, Olivia, we're through. I'm through with all of you! I'll get even. Just wait. You'll be sorry. You fools! You... YOU IDIOTS! :Fievel and Olivia go for a walk, holding their hands :Sir Kay: There they go, Sir Ector, me dad. Out for their evening constitutional. A lovely pair of turtledoves. Around the jolly orner, and off to the park. :Sir Ector: Yeah, but I dis''like it, Sir Kay. One more pinch and they'll throw the keys away. :'Sir Kay': Ah, come off it, Sir Ector. We're getting plenty of boodle! :'Sir Ector': Yes, but, uhm, I've been thinking-- :'Sir Kay': ''him angrily YOU'VE BEEN THINKING?! Now, look 'ere, Sir Ector, I warned you about thinking! I've got the knob for this job, so let's get on with it. :Khalil: Now, who do you suppose...? the door :Sir Kay: Good evening, sir. We're here to inspect the wiring and the switches. :Sir Ector: And we're from the gas company. :Sir Kay: Sir Ector Lectric, lectric. :Sir Ector: Oh. Electric company! :Khalil: Oh, but we didn't call for any inspection. :Sir Kay: Oh yes, I know. See, there's a new Act just passed in Parliament. Comes under the heading of the "Defence of the Realm Act": Article Four, Section 29. Very important - it's the law! And it's for your own safety, sir. :Khalil: Well, I don't care what Parliament, Realm or whatever it is says. You're not coming in here, not with the Mister and the Missus gone. :Sir Kay: Oh, now. Come off it, Wormy. We got no time to palaver. We got a job to do. EXCUSE ME! through the door :Khalil: What's the matter with you two?! You got cloth ears? I said you're not coming in here! on his bottom :Sir Kay: Ho, ho, ho! She's a regular old totter, ain't she, Horace? mockingly, then heads upstairs :Khalil: Sir Kay Don't you dare go up there, you big tall-legged lummox! Now I mean it! If you don't get out of this house, I'll call the police, I will. Now be off with you, you big... you big weasel! :Sir Kay: Now you've been gone and done it. You've cut me to the quick. Why, I wouldn't stay here if you asked me to. throws a teapot at Sir Kay, but it misses and breaks Not even for a cup of tea! down for Sir Ector while trapping Khalil in the attic Oi! Sir Ector, me dad! I've got a sneaky suspicion we're not welcome here! see Sir Ector downstairs with a bag, heading for the puppies in the kitchen Pack up, we're leaving! Sharp's the word, and quick's the action. :Kay calls Medusa on the phone :Medusa: Hello? Sir Kay! Sir Kay, you idiot! How dare you call here? :Sir Kay: Look, we don't want no more of this 'ere. We want our boodle. Sir Ector tries to get his attention We'll settle for half! :Medusa: Not one schilling till the job's done. Understand? :Sir Ector: Sir Kay! him the morning newspaper :Sir Kay: It's right here in the blinkin' paper, pictures and all! :Medusa: Hang the papers! It'll be forgotten tomorrow. :Sir Ector: I dis''like it, Sir Kay. I ''dis-- :Sir Kay: Ah, shut up, you idiot! :Medusa: WHAT?! :Sir Kay: No, no, not you, miss. I mean Sir Ector here! :Medusa: Why, you imbecile! down the phone :Fievel: Olivia... I'm afraid it's all up to us. :Olivia: Oh, Fievel. Isn't there any hope? :Fievel: Well, yes. There's the twilight bark. :Olivia: The twilight bark? But dear, that's only a gossip chain. :Fievel: My pretty love, it's the very fastest way to send news. And if our puppies are anywhere in the city, the London dogs will know. Now we'll send the word tonight when our pets take us for a walk in the park. :(Barking in the distance) :Topps: Sounds like a number. Three fives are 13. :Danny: Um, ah, that's 15, sir. :Topps: 15? Of course 15! :(More barking) :Topps: Yes, dot, spot, spot, spotted puddings... poodles... No, no, puddles! :Mr. Nezzer: Puddles, sir? :Topps: 15 spotted puddles stolen, oh, balderdash! :Danny: Better double-check it, Mr. Topps, sir. :Topps: Hmm? Oh, yes, yes, I suppose I better. :(Topps roars, then barking in the distance in response) :Topps: Two woofs, one yip and a woof. :Danny: It sounds like puppies, sir. :Topps: Of course, puppies! :angry Medusa catches Sirs Kay and Ector watching television :Medusa: I've got no time to argue. I tell you it's got to be done tonight. off the TV Do you understand? Tonight! :Sir Ector: But they ain't big enough. :Sir Kay: You couldn't get half a dozen coats out of the whole kaboodle. :Danny: noticing Coats?! Dog-skin coats? :Medusa: smoke at Sir Kay's face, and he coughs Then we'll settle for half a dozen! We can't wait. The police are everywhere. I want the job done tonight! :Sir Ector: How are we gonna do it? :Medusa: Any way you like: Poison them, drown them, bash them in the head. You got any chloroform? :Sir Kay: Not a drop. :Sir Ector: And no ether... either. :Sir Kay: Sir Ector on the head with his wine-bottle "Eye-ther"! :Medusa: I don't care how you kill the little beasts, but DO IT! AND DO IT NOW! :Sir Kay: Aw, please, miss. Now have pity, will ya? Can't we see the rest of the show first? :Sir Ector: We want to see "What's My Crime?" :Kay starts to drink from his bottle, but Medusa snatches it and throws it into the fireplace, where the ignited alcohol causes an explosion. The frightened puppies hide behind the furniture, and Medusa slaps both Sirs Kay and Ector in the face. :Medusa: Now listen, you idiots! I'll be back first thing in the morning. And the job better be done or I'll... I'll... I'll call the police! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! :slams the door behind her, causing a chunk of the ceiling to come loose and fall on Sir Ector's head. :Sir Ector: I think she means it, Sir Kay. :Sir Kay: Ah... we'll get on with it as soon as the show's over. the TV back on :sees footprints on both sides of the snow :Medusa: Well, now, what have we here? So they thought they can outwit Medusa. :laughs, then honks her car horn four times :Medusa: Sir Kay! Sir Ector! :his horn again as Sirs Kay and Ector arrive and pull over next to Medusa's car :Medusa: Here's their tracks heading straight for the village. :Sir Kay: Blimey! Oh, it's them, alright. :Medusa: Work your way through the south roads. I'll take the main road. See you in Dinsford! :Sirs Kay and Ector split up into two different roads to Dinsford :Fievel: Olivia, I've got an idea! around in soot :Olivia: Fievel, what on Earth...? :Fievel: Look! I'm a Toponi! We'll all roll in the soot! We'll all be Labradors! :Tony: Say! That's an idea! :Fievel: Come on, pups! Roll in the soot! :Penny: You mean you want us to get dirty? :Pepper: Did you hear that, Freckles? Fievel wants us to get dirty. :Cadpig: Olivia, should we? :Olivia: sighs Do as Fievel says. :Pepper: This'll be fun! :Cadpig: I always wanted to get good and dirty! all giggle while rolling in the soot :Fievel: counting the puppies 101!' :Olivia: 101? My, where did they all come from? :Fievel: Oh-ho, I'm an ol' rascal! Quotes *Tara Strong - Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) (replacing Mr. Radcliffe and Pongo) *Aria Curzon - Olivia Flaversham (from The Great Mouse Detective) (replacing Mrs. Radcliffe and Perdita) *Tim Hodge - Khalil (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) (replacing the Radcliffes' Nanny) *Tress MacNeille - Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) (replacing Cruella De Vil) *Frank Welker - Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) (replacing Jasper Badun) *Jim Cummings - Sir Ector (from The Sword in the Stone) (replacing Horace Badun) *Phil Vischer - Mr. Nezzer (from VeggieTales) (replacing the Captain) (his voice of Phil Vischer is similar to Thurl Ravenscroft's voice) *John Ingle - Topps (from The Land Before Time) (replacing the Colonel) *Cam Clarke - Danny (from Cats Don't Dance) (replacing Sgt. Tibbs) Category:101 Dalmatians Category:FievelXOlivia Category:PurpleBeauty97 Category:DeviantART